Símbolo de Justicia Historia Incompleta
by Kir Kanos
Summary: Prólogo de la historia "Símbolo de Justicia" que escribí en el año 2006. Atención: Contiene violencia y malas palabras -palabrotas-. Xover Batman y Kim Possible. Unos terroristas tienen retenidos a un grupo de huespedes en un hotel de Gotham City...


**Símbolo de justicia**

Copyright © 1939-2006/2002-2006 - DC Comics/Disney. Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios. Batman creado por Bob Kane

Kim Possible creado por Mark Mc Corkle y Bob Schooley

**Preludio:**

**Redada en Uptown**

_"Madre. Padre. Sus vidas eran sagradas, sus asesinatos profanos. Su destino formó mi destino. Como su fin trazó mi principio. Sus muertes fueron violentas. Su lugar de descanso debe quedar inviolable. Tanto tiempo en cuanto yo viva, será seguro en muerte." _

_-Bruce Wayne-_

En la oscura garganta de la noche las nubes entristecidas descargaban su llanto y frustración en forma de lluvia y relámpagos. Las gotas caían de manera estrepitosa, inundando todo cuanto se opusiera en su camino y los rayos impactaban con la fuerza de un dragón enfurecido quemando todo aquello que le hiciese obstrucción. Nos situamos en Gotham City, una megalópolis que vio días mejores. Al contrario de otras metrópolis, Gotham no está dividida en barrios. La ciudad es en verdad un conglomerado de distritos cuyos límites a veces se confunden. Cualquiera que pudiese ver esta urbe era capaz de sentir en el fondo de su corazón mucha compasión y tristeza, pues es como ver un paraíso construido por un dios echado a perder por el veneno de la corrupción y el crimen, y esto se nota sólo con echar un leve vistazo a la ciudad, fijándose uno como tiene muchos contrastes entre todas sus zonas. Muchos de los distritos relucen con edificios ostentosos y orgullosos, son los grandes titanes de plata que se mantienen erguidos, a la vista de toda la ciudad. Algunos de estos grandes cubículos forman parte de la zona turística y cultural de Gotham, otras son las viviendas de los arrogantes y mezquinos ricachones, que se mofan haciendo gala de todo el poder que poseían. Ante el público eran gente respetuosa, afortunada... tenían una imagen casi divina sobre el resto de los mortales. Pero la mayoría de estos seres, bien podían ser políticos corruptos o mafiosos bien acaudalados. En cualquier caso casi todos siempre tenían algo que ocultar. También estan los suburbios, los lugares más oscuros y ocultos de la urbe donde habitaban los ciudadanos que tenían pocas prestaciones económicas y la menor posición social. E incluso era donde vivían los habitantes marginados y a veces los más odiados por el resto de la sociedad; y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que en el mejor de los casos estos solían ser vagabundos y en el peor, criminales de la más baja estirpe. Así mismo existían los barrios en donde vivía la clase media. Pero por desgracia para la urbe, estos iban poco a poco deteriorándose, aumentando de esta forma la cantidad de barrios bajos.

Sin embargo aún existen individuos que luchan por restaurar la gloria de la vieja Gotham. La ciudad clama justicia y estas almas anónimas son las encargadas de impartirla.

En estos momentos una de ellas está actuando, haciendo cuanto sea posible por limpiar éste cáncer. Esto esta ocurriendo en el distrito de Uptown y mientras tanto, el cielo sigue derramando sus lágrimas…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Señor, no deberíamos ceder a sus condiciones! ¡Son terroristas…! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos!

Esas eran las palabras de un policía experimentado, concretamente las de Harvey Bullock. A pesar de su aspecto descuidado, Bullock destacaba como una de las mentes más brillantes y deductivas del Departamento de Policía de Gotham City (D.P.G.C), y los que verdaderamente lo conocen ven en él el reflejo de uno de los pocos héroes que luchan por limpiar las sucias calles de la ciudad. Cabe a destacar el hecho de que también es uno de los hombres de oro del teniente James Gordon.

Pero posee un defecto muy grave: es de los que piensa que en ciertos momentos el fin justifica los medios. Y es esta imperfección la que en ocasiones le ha llevado a infringir o "doblar" alguna regla cuando ha considerado que era un obstáculo que frenaba su avance a la hora de realizar su trabajo.

Ha sido demandado en dos ocasiones a causa de brutalidad policial y ha reunido un total de 4 expedientes por quebrantar en más de una ocasión la ley… sin contar que, para desgracia del teniente, tuvo que advertirle que si continuaba con su indulgencia tendría que entregar su placa a la vez de que era suspendido durante un tiempo indefinido. Bullock suele mantener la cabeza fría pero ahora él está muy nervioso y la tensión se olía en el ambiente. Por otro lado el hecho de que la lluvia les estuviese empapando irritaba aún más la ya de por sí amarga situación:

Aproximadamente a las 21:00 horas, unos terroristas se han atrincherado en el famoso "Hotel Sun River" y han tomado a los huéspedes y empleados como rehenes.

Era inevitable que al poco tiempo se enterase la policía, y que al rato, llegará a oídos de los medios de comunicación habituales (Televisión, radio, prensa…) y seguramente al día siguiente no habría un solo ciudadano de Gotham que no se enterase del suceso. Cuando la D.P.G.C se percató no perdieron un sólo instante: varias patrullas se dirigieron al distrito de Uptown y el propio James Gordon tuvo que dejar prioridad a este asunto y encargarse personalmente... pues, a pesar de que Gotham era un nido de corrupción, violencia y de mafias, era la primera vez en muchos años que ocurría un acto de terrorismo de tal magnitud en la ciudad. Y si permitían que se salieran con la suya se debía dar por hecho que se repetiría, repetiría y volvería a repetirse hasta que fuera algo más a lo que debieran acostumbrarse. La metrópolis se estaba volviendo más violenta y... no, no podían permitírselo. A las 21:45 Sun River estaba rodeado por patrulleros y camiones de la D.P.G.C. pero los terroristas no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, pues habían llegado demasiado lejos como para abandonar a medio camino. Gordon intentó llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, intentó negociar. Propuso reducciones en la pena, el mayor anonimato posible a la hora de efectuar la detención, y otros privilegios con la condición de que soltasen a los rehenes, entregaran sus armas y se rindieran sin oponer resistencia alguna. Trató de sonar seguro de si mismo para no dar ningún atisbo de desesperación pues lo último que ellos necesitaban era darle a los delincuentes cualquier señal en la que pudiesen interpretar que tenían las de ganar. Pero no funcionó, el representante de los terroristas (que utilizaba un sintetizador de voz por el teléfono) se rió a carcajadas de Gordon y expuso sus condiciones sin vacilar:

-¡Por favor, Gordon! ¡¿Te ríes de mí!? ¡Sabes muy bien que soy YO quien tiene la sartén por el mango! ¡Así que escucha bien viejo, porque no pienso repetirlo! Estas son mis condiciones: punto uno, quiero que me den veinticinco millones de dólares. ¡Nada de cheques ni de transferencias bancarias! ¡Lo quiero en efectivo, en billetes no consecutivos y usados! Y punto número dos: No nos iría nada mal unos tres helicópteros que nos permitiesen dar una excursión por Europa ¿O por qué no? ¡Siempre he querido visitar Canadá!- el terrorista paró un momento para respirar, y luego continuó -¡Los helicópteros han de estar aquí exactamente a la 1:00 y dentro de uno de ellos estará el maletín con toda la pasta sin faltar un solo billete! ¡Créame Gordon, soy muy escrupuloso con el dinero! No sé si me entiende…

-Sí, le entiendo perfectamente- Interrumpió Gordon.

-No, en realidad no lo entiende, pero seré claro: Si los helicópteros no llegan a la hora prevista, mataré a un rehén por cada media hora que pasé de más. Si se acerca alguien al edificio ya puede ser el cartero Gordon, los rehenes morirán. Si cuando lleguen los helicópteros ocurre algún imprevisto, como por ejemplo, que estén atestados de agentes SWAT, lo rehenes morirán. Y por último si al subirnos a los helicópteros descubro que para mi sorpresa no esta todo el dinero que acordamos o que ocurre algo desagradable como por ejemplo, que nos sigáis, tengo plantada una bomba en el edificio, los rehenes morirán… ¿Capichi? Nada de heroicidades, nada de juego sucio porque las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas para todos ¡¡¡¡PERO SOBRE TODO PARA TÍ!!!! ¡De hecho me preguntó cómo quedarías delante de toda la prensa....!

La voz empezó a carcajearse cómo si se tratase una hiena sarnosa.

-¿Cómo sé que vosotros cumpliréis vuestra parte del trato?- Preguntó Gordon -¿Qué os impide activar la bomba cuando ya estéis fuera de nuestro alcance?

El terrorista respondió riéndose de nuevo. Desde luego, un sonido bastante desagradable si se escuchaba con el sintetizador.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que decidir viejo, aunque te asegurara cualquier garantía no creerías en mi palabra, ¡Después de todo soy un "terrorista"! ¿No?- paró un momento, y luego continuó -Yo que tú me daría prisa en tomar una decisión, según mi reloj son las 22:15.

Inmediatamente después colgó, pero antes de que apagase el teléfono Gordon pudo escuchar que el desgraciado aún no había terminado de reír.

Y ahí estaba James Gordon, preguntándose que decisión debía tomar.

-Lo sé Harvey, entiendo tu postura… pero es muy peligroso no hacer caso a sus revindicaciones, y aún más arriesgado es tomar cualquier acción contra ellos. Es como un maldito fuerte, están atrincherados y desde ese edificio tienen una visión prácticamente global de todo el distrito.

-¡Pero si obedecemos a esas ratas de alcantarilla en el peor de los casos matarán a los rehenes de todas formas y en el mejor, este suceso volverá a ocurrir!- Bullock apretó los dientes, manteniendo la mandíbula tensa -¡No podemos permitírnoslo!

Billy Petit intervino en la conversación en ese mismo instante, era el líder táctico de los francotiradores SWAT.

-¡Sugiero posicionar a los francotiradores por las azoteas cercanas del hotel e ir neutralizando poco a poco la vigilancia, después podríamos hacer que los agentes SWAT entraran por esas brechas al interior del edificio, se desplegaran y eliminaran a la amenaza terrorista!- Billy Petit sonrió de oreja a oreja -¡Seguro que esos come-mierdas ni se lo esperan!

A Gordon no le gustaba la idea, conocía a Petit y sabía que lo único que buscaba era una oportunidad para poder disparar a matar con su rifle francotirador y desenfrenar así sus ansias de violencia y sangre a gusto. Petit tenía un concepto de la justicia que parecía ser sacado del viejo oeste. Si por él fuera, colgaría a todo aquel que robase una jodida manzana. Lo que menos le gustó de su idea era que con su interés de... "impartir justicia" se había olvidado de lo más importante…

-Te olvidas de los rehenes, si descubren que estamos alzando la mano contra ellos acabarán con ellos, se darán cuenta de que no tienen nada que perder…-

-¿¡Tiene acaso una idea mejor…!?- Bullock miró a Billy con cara de advertencia, esa pregunta rozaba la insubordinación. -¿…Señor?- corrigió Billy.

Pero realmente había realizado la pregunta con furia. Gordon no le caía mal pero no era la persona más capacitada para dirigir a la policía. No era capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles de forma rápida y segura y su sentido de la justicia era demasiado blando.

Era un buen tipo y un buen policía, pero no un buen líder. Y su frágil sentido de la justicia le hacía parecer débil.

Había que acabar con todos, y dar a entender con el ejemplo de los que habían sido ajusticiados para que el resto de la población se lo pensará dos veces antes de actuar.

Esta situación no debía ser una excepción por las razones que Bullock había expuesto. Si tenían que morir algunos rehenes, a la larga se habrían salvado más que si se llegará a negociar. Y Billy sólo necesitó un instante para que su subconsciente pensara en todo esto antes de que Gordon intentara contestarle, pero él no le dejó.

-¡Quiero decir que si negociamos con ellos podría ocurrir lo que dijo el sargento Bullock, y si no actuamos matarán a un inocente por cada media hora… así que si se dan cuenta sí, los rehenes morirán! ¿Y qué? ¡Al menos pararemos a esos asquerosos terroristas! ¡Pero si no actuamos saldrán impunemente y podremos tener el plus de que los rehenes morirán de todas formas o… que a la larga en otras incursiones terroristas mueran otras personas!

Bullock intervino, grosero como siempre.

-¡Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la idea de escoger que mueran unos rehenes por otros, gilipollas! ¡Si queremos intentar "algo" más nos vale que sea útil, imbécil!

-Veo que no me has escuchado. A la larga esto nos resultaría mucho más útil que cualquier otra cosa que hiciésemos hoy. Soy consciente de que con tu falta de "entendimiento" no hallas captado lo que acabo de explicar. Eres un buen sabueso Bullock, pero solo eso, ¡Un sabueso estúpido, sucio y descerebrado!

Enfadado, Harvey no se paró siquiera a pensar en si agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Petit sería una idea inteligente. Y seguidamente levantó un puño y dijo:

-¡Tío, ahora sí que te has pasado! ¡Vas a saber…!

Bullock no pudo terminar su frase, en ese momento Gordon se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. La tensión era demasiado grande, estaban empezando discutir entre ellos, tenía que pararlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¡BASTA!

Los dos policías se callaron, durante un instante sólo se oía las gotas cayendo continuamente y los truenos impactando de cuando en cuando.

-Sé que la tensión es aplastante… la situación es complicada. ¡Y encima esta maldita lluvia!- Paró un momento, los miró a los ojos. –Pero así no vamos a conseguir nada, únicamente perdemos el tiempo y necesitamos ese tiempo para pensar.

Asintieron, Gordon tenía razón.

-Bueno, veo que de momento habéis enterrado el hacha de guerra.

Era una voz femenina. Todos la conocían: Renee Montoya, la compañera del sargento Bullock.

Era una detective muy competente e inteligente. La paciencia y los métodos legales en el trabajo policiaco de Montoya han probado ser el perfecto contrapunto a las reglas dobladas de Bullock… y en ocasiones mantiene la cabeza fría por Harvey cuando este no puede y consigue evitar que cometa un error.

-Ya que habéis parado os demostraré como se utiliza el cerebro de verdad.

Se acercó a los tres hombres; con la lluvia era más difícil hacerse oír si no se aproximaba más.

-Mientras vosotros estabais enfrascados en vuestra disputa personal he mandado que traigan los planos arquitectónicos del edificio, los de los alrededores del distrito y he ordenado a los expertos que pirateen las cámaras del hotel, también les he mandado que capten la frecuencia de radio que están utilizando entre ellos, tenemos buenas noticias pero también malas noticias.

-Empecemos con las malas noticias- Exclamó Gordon- aprovechemos que ya estamos acostumbrados a ellas.

No había sido una broma, lo decía muy en serio y eso era lo triste del asunto.

-Muy bien- respondió Renee –las malas noticias son las siguientes: en primer lugar el número de terroristas que se han podido identificar en las cámaras son de veinte personas distribuidas por el interior del hotel más dos personas en la terraza. Se a de tener en cuenta que este es un número aproximado… pueden haber más, es decir, es posible que hallan terroristas en lugares donde las cámaras no enfocan, como por ejemplo los cuartos de baño privados. En segundo lugar, todos ellos van armados con un equipo bastante completo, y destacan sus armas ilegales… armas de mucha potencia.

-Toda información es vital Montoya, no se guarde nada...- Ordenó gordon -...díganos qué armas.

-No recuerdo todas, pero por ejemplo hay que tener en cuenta que en la mayoría de los casos suelen llevar encima un fusil automático ligero... un FN FAL para ser exactos con capacidad de disparo de 300 balas por segundo, y se nota que sus armas están modificadas de forma ilícita. Suponemos que ha tenido que abastecerles una empresa armamentística ilegal... en cualquier caso toda información relacionada con el armamento y el equipo la tengo plasmada en un breve informe que esta en el interior del camión, podéis revisarlo cuando acabemos con esta charla. Y en tercer y último lugar, es muy posible que no pretendan dejar vivos a los rehenes pues algunos de los terroristas no esconden sus rostros.

Eso limitaba las opciones, estaba claro que si no pretendían dejar vivo a nadie no debían ceder ante sus condiciones. En todo caso esa mala noticia había sacado algo bueno de la situación, ya no había dudas sobre las decisiones que debían tomar pues sólo había un camino posible a seguir, actuar rápidamente. Pero de todas formas tenían que preparar el plan para que fuese perfecto, ya que en sus manos estaban el poder o no salvar las vidas de los rehenes. El fracaso no era una opción.

De todas formas aún había tiempo y además faltaban por oír las buenas noticias.

-¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?- preguntó Gordon.

-Para empezar al no llevar la mayoría máscaras... huelga decir que los hemos fichado y los hemos reconocido. También lo tengo plasmado en el informe, no se preocupen.

Montoya vio que la noticia no les había animado mucho...

Bueno, seguro que la siguiente si les animaba.

-Y por otro lado, hemos descubierto el "por qué" han pedido que traigan el helicóptero a la una de la mañana y no antes.

-Continúe.- Invitó Gordon.

-Por lo que hemos oído en su frecuencia de radio y por lo que hemos visto en las cámaras aún no tienen activada la bomba, al parecer no tenían dinero suficiente para comprar un aparato con la magnitud lo bastante potente como para tirar todo el edificio, por lo que necesitan tiempo para prepararla de forma que una vez se active, el edificio se vaya abajo, es decir, tienen que hacerlo en la base de la estructura. Con lo que gran parte de las secciones de la planta media y alta están más vacías, ya que muchos de sus hombres están atentos en activar las detonaciones. Exactamente ocho hombres, seis para activarlas y dos para proteger a quienes las activan.

-Sé que una menor vigilancia por ese pasillo nos da mayor espacio para maniobrar por esa zona.- Observó Gordon – Pero a parte de eso ¿Qué otras ventajas nos da esta oportunidad?

Renee Montoya se fijó en que a pesar de que Gordon ya se había acostumbrado a la humedad, al frío de la lluvia y también, a su ruido ensordecedor aún se sentía bastante incómodo. Lo cierto es que ella podía comprenderle pues también compartía esa molesta sensación. Después, tardó un instante en intentar pensar en alguna ventaja extra… sin apenas resultados. Al parecer aquel pobre hombre se iba a incomodar un poquito más…

-Bueno, lo cierto es que a parte de eso no nos da mucha más cobertura… Puede que otras opciones menores, como por ejemplo el hecho de que cuantos más terroristas estén atentos en colocar los explosivos, habrá menos vigilando a los rehenes, de momento eso es todo lo que se me ocurre.

Gordon suspiró, eran estos momentos los que les hacía sentirse más viejo de lo que realmente era.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Montoya.

-Podemos entrar en el camión para planificar la estrategia y ver todo los detalles cuando quiera, os esperaré allí- dijo Montoya.

-Sí, tienes razón- Y mientras Renee se dirigía de nuevo hacía el camión Gordon giró y señaló con el índice a Billy – ¡Posiciona a dos unidades de francotiradores a los edificios colindantes al hotel! ¡Mantenlos ocultos y no disparéis bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos de que recibáis la orden de hacerlo!

-¡De acuerdo!- Billy se dispuso a obedecer, sonriendo. A Gordon le dio mala espina.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero recordarte que aún no he olvidado la última vez que me desobedeciste a una orden directa. Esta operación es muy delicada. Si vuelves a hacerlo me encargaré personalmente de que el único trabajo que te den en una comisaría sea desatascar los retretes del lavabo ¿Ha quedado claro?

Petit se gira. Durante un instante sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, rebelan la ira que siente hacía Gordon.

únicamente es un instante, pero es más que suficiente para que James se de cuenta.

Gordon se mantiene frío. Después Billy, como un buen soldado, relaja los músculos de la cara y la frente y se esfuerza por contestar con la voz más neutral posible.

Se había ganado un nuevo enemigo.

-Lo entiendo, señor.

-Muy bien, continúe.

Y mientras el francotirador continuaba con su labor Gordon volvió a girarse en dirección hacia Bullock que en ese momento se estaba entreteniendo mascando un mondadientes y perdido en sus pensamientos, se le notaba nervioso.

-¡Creo que debería despedirle ya, señor! ¡Me juego la placa a que ese tío va a echar a perder toda la operación! ¡La última vez…!

-Recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, Harvey. Pero no por eso tienes derecho a insultarlo… ni mucho menos a abalanzarte sobre él. ¿Eres consciente de que si él denuncia esto a la Comisión de la Seguridad Ciudadana se te podrían echar encima? ¿Sabes cuántos expedientes tienes?

Si los nervios de Bullock ya estaban disparados esta vez habían reventado como una bomba de relojería.

-¡Pero señor! ¡Ese mequetrefe pretendía entrar directamente al edificio! ¿¡Se da cuenta que tipo de hombre tiene liderando a los francotiradores!? ¡Es un ser sanguinario! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Un asesino al que…!-

-¡Harvey, tranquilízate!- aplacó Gordon.

Bullock paró inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba gritándole a su superior, y lo que era peor, a su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho señor….- Se acomodó el sombrero húmedo, la lluvia parecía no tener fin. -…Son los nervios, le pido disculpas.

Gordon negó con la cabeza cansada.

-No importa, de todas formas no es el momento de discutir este o ningún otro asunto. No debemos perder más tiempo, ahí arriba hay un montón de personas cautivas a las que hay que rescatar.

James levantó su brazo izquierdo y observó su reloj de muñeca, magnífico eran las 22:30, aun disponían del suficiente tiempo como para poder planificar la estrategia.

-Tráete a tres unidades SWAT de tiro a corta distancia, pero con discreción, no deseo que los terroristas se alarmen. Y cuando los traigas, dirígelos y posiciónalos en cuanto te lo diga. Yo estaré en el camión, desde ahí podré poneros al día con el plan.

En ese momento uno de los policías civiles se acercó a ellos.

-Teniente, la prensa acaba de llegar y desean que usted acuda.

-Por favor, diles que este no es un buen momento.

-Señor creo que los terroristas pueden estar viendo esto. No sería mala idea que se presentará, si sospechan que estamos planeando algo las cosas podrían complicarse.- Expuso Bullock con lógica aplastante.

-Uhmm tienes razón…- Inmediatamente después se dirigió al policía antes de que fuese a realizar lo anteriormente ordenado. -...Olvida lo que he dicho, diles que me presentaré en un minuto.

-Inmediatamente, señor.- dijo el policía justo antes de obedecer. Y mientras él se estaba marchando James Gordon mantenía su vista fija en él, intentando pensar en lo que podría decir cuando se presentará ante la prensa. Pero por mucho que lo intentará no lograba hacerlo con claridad. Pues estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y este asunto le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Quería evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre posible, pero también deseaba salvar a los rehenes. Y él no conseguía dar con la forma de hacer una cosa y la otra a la vez. Eso le hacía sentirse impotente… le hacía sentirse viejo.

"Viejo, viejo y senil" Pensaba "Tengo cuarenta y siete años y pareciera que tengo veinte años más".

Buscó en su bolsillo un cigarrillo, sólo para maldecir una vez más en silencio.

"Bárbara estará contenta, gracias a esta maldita lluvia viviré un día más".

En ese momento Bullock interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Las unidades que ha pedido están de camino. ¿Cree que tendrá tiempo de aquí a que lleguen de estar en el camión y planificar la estrategia con nosotros?- Preguntó Bullock

-Creo que podré arreglármelas Harvey.- Contestó Gordon.

Empezó a dirigirse, entre la muchedumbre de policías, hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba la prensa. Pero antes de marcharse del todo Bullock le llamó.

-Señor, sé que todavía no tiene nada pensado… ¿Pero tiene idea de cómo vamos a conseguir entrar ahí sin provocar un derramamiento de sangre?

Y durante un minuto se quedo quieto, sin moverse y sin girarse. Después contestó en voz baja, tan baja que Bullock tenía que esforzarse muchísimo en aislar el sonido de la lluvia para poder oír los murmullos del comisionado.

-Si quieres saber lo que pienso…-Gordon giró levemente la cabeza en dirección a Bullock- …creo que lo único que podría salvarnos es un milagro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotham está llorando.

La lluvia podría ser una buena alegoría poética de ello... quizás incluso lo sea.

Gotham está sangrando.

La corrupción y la muerte se extienden sobre ella.

Esa corrupción es una enfermedad y esas muertes sus síntomas.

Una enfermedad sin cura.

Una enfermedad contagiosa y putrefacta.

Una enfermedad que no tiene fin.

Las almas de esta ciudad están condenadas, sin posible salvación.

Gotham está sangrando.

Sangre de los inocentes victimas de la enfermedad.

Gotham está Llorando.

Pero no consigue aliviar las penas, solo las agrava.

Y seguirá llorando, seguirá sangrando.

Porque es una ciudad que está perdida.

El hogar de la demencia y el refugio de la irracionalidad.

A pesar de ello, ya sea a causa de la ironía del destino o una casual y caótica justicia poética esa infección ha engendrado un obstáculo para su propagación.

A veces, de la miseria surge la voluntad. Y una de esas almas condenadas piensa en utilizar esa voluntad para luchar contra la enfermedad, para luchar contra la putrefacción, para luchar contra la muerte...

O quizás sólo sea una demostración más de la infección que aqueja a la quimera que es la urbe y por tanto, se trate de una forma más de exhibir la locura de la cual posiblemente estaba compuesto él como resultado de convertirse en una victima más de una noche en Gotham.

En pocas palabras, era posible que simplemente él estuviese desequilibrado mentalmente.

Y eso, muchas veces le preocupaba y le hacía replantearse lo que hacía.

Sólo tiene que echar un vistazo en su interior y revivir el error que lo mató y lo hizo renacer para desechar rápidamente la idea, pues si la cordura era un precio a pagar a cambio de evitar la aparición de nuevas victimas siempre le parecería aceptable.

Hoy está vigilando Gotham bajo su noche eterna y bajo la lluvia y la tormenta que caen sobre él y su alma.

Ve a la policía amontonada, ve él refugio de sus adversarios que a simple vista puede parecer impenetrable. Pero no podían escapar, porque no podían huir de ellos mismos.

La base de la situación era que estaban encerrados allí voluntariamente por una única razón.

Tenían miedo.

Y su especialidad era explotarlo, y así lo haría.

Ya se le había ocurrido la forma de hacerlo.

Tenía la información necesaria.

Todos los registros y datos recogidos por la policía habían sido pirateados por él anteriormente.

La ventaja estaba de su lado.

Era la hora de actuar...

Porque Gotham es una ciudad que estaba perdida.

Y por una causa perdida...

seguiría luchando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La situación está controlada. Hemos conseguido establecer contacto con los terroristas y en estos momentos tengo a los mejores hombres de la D.P.G.C trabajando en este asunto.

Ante las cámaras podía verse a un pobre viejo, cansado y mojado.

¿Ese era el famoso Teniente James Worthington Gordon?

¿El legendario e inmutable "Sabueso Incorruptible"?

Doug Fister no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo divertida que le parecía la idea de que aquel futuro proyecto de "insulina-man" pudiese representar una amenaza para ellos.

-"La situación está controlada"...- Fister empezó a reírse con ganas -¡Por dios espero que estéis grabando esto, es demasiado bueno como para no guardarlo...!

-¡¡¿Te quieres callar imbécil?!!

¡Qué antipático podía resultar Norman Falivene!

En parte lo comprendía, era la primera vez que participaba en un golpe, y por ello podía no saber como debían funcionar las cosas. Además tenía la posibilidad de permitirse el lujo de darse aires, pues era el hermano de Ian "Ingles" Falivene. Pero esperaba no tener que trabajar otra vez con alguien tan estúpido.

En otras circunstancias le habría abierto la cabeza, pero ya se sabía.

Para Ian la familia era lo primero, e "Ingles" era mucho "Ingles".

Se decía que había trabajado anteriormente como sicario personal de Rutherford y, que de esa unión él había adquirido tanto éxito que le permitió mantener contactos e influencias aún después de haberle abandonado.

E incluso existían rumores que apuntaban a que él poseía una amistad tan fuerte con el capo, hasta el punto de permitirle hablarle de "tú".

Ante esa perspectiva no era una buena idea dejarle descontento.

Aún a pesar de que su hermano fuese un puto "Spaghetti" qué se creía un mierda y no llegaba ni a pedo.

Esa era la razón por la que Norman se había ganado el sobrenombre de "Cachorro".

En la televisión, aquella reportera de la que nunca recordaba el nombre pero que estaba tan buena... ¡Ah sí! ¡Alice! ¡Alice Jefferson!

Esa chica volvía a preguntar al anciano empapado.

-¿Puede decirnos cuáles son las reivindicaciones de los terroristas?

-Lo siento, pero esa información es de momento clasificada, comprenda que es para mantener la seguridad de los rehenes, es nuestra principal prioridad.

En ese momento "Ingles" sonrío.

-Parece ser que se están planteando obedecer nuestras demandas. -Dijo

Le tocó hablar a Murder "El Tuerto".

-¿Por qué jefe? ¿Hay algo de lo qué ha dicho que se me escapa?

-Más bien es algo que no ha dicho- Explicó Ian -Ha decidido no informar a la prensa lo del helicóptero... aumentan las posibilidades de que hayan optado por hacernos caso, y eso me hace sentirme muy optimista. ¿Crees en la suerte Murder?

-¿Eh? -Inquirió.

Bueno, lo cierto es que no se había escogido a Murder para que entrara en el equipo precisamente por sus grandes dotes cognitivas, así que no podían culparlo por su respuesta.

Y por ello continuaron viendo la televisión.

Ya que de todas formas, los rehenes que habían tomado estaban en esa misma habitación, encogidos y sollozantes a causa del terror.

Y además para evitar que alguno de ellos tuviese la tentación de hacerse el héroe o de intentar escapar, Dorian y Buster los vigilaban con las armas en ristre.

Tucker Izzo vigilaba las cámaras del hotel y se encargaba también de ver las que estaban en los exteriores para evitar cualquier sorpresa por parte de la policía.

Además, tenían apostados en los tejados a dos guardias para que también vigilaran el exterior mientras que el resto del equipo se encargaba de colocar los detonadores.

Nada podía salir mal.

En aquel momento, Jerry Kurlain se levantó y se dirigió hacia los rehenes, que temblaban como seísmos vivientes, y aumentaban su vibración conforme Kurlain se acercaba.

Todos le miraban atentamente, incluido sus compañeros.

Hasta que Jerry desenfundó su Sig-Sauer y la martilleó manualmente.

Los retenidos empezaron a gritar mientras que él se disponía a apuntar al azar.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?!- gritó "Ingles"

Todos se quedaron apuntando a Kurlain.

Hasta los rehenes les habían cogido una momentánea simpatía.

Él se quedó anonadado, como si acabará de despertarse de un coma, como si,... no quisiera creerse que sus compañeros le estaban apuntando en ese mismísimo instante.

-¡¿Te he preguntado que cojones pensabas hacer?!- Insistió Ian

En ese momento recuperó la conciencia.

-¡Me estáis apuntando! -Exclamó

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a ninguno de ellos! ¿Capichi? -Graznó - ¡Cómo los hieras antes de la una de la mañana vas a tener tantos agujeros como un queso gruger!

-¡Sólo quiero darle a Gordon un mensaje para que vea que vamos en serio! -Alegó Jerry

-¿¡Eres un retrasado mental o algo así!? ¡Si matamos aunque sea a uno no habremos cumplido nuestra parte de las condiciones, y si no la cumplimos, al menos hasta que estemos fuera del edificio, ellos decidirán que entrar aquí y acribillarnos directamente sería menos arriesgado que obedecernos! ¿Por qué no puedes esperar hasta que pase el tiempo estimado?

Kurlain se quedó en silencio, no tenía palabras.

"Ingles" se mantuvo observándolo mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. Luego se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Bajad las armas!- Ordenó

Poco a poco todos dejaron de apuntar a Jerry.

Ian se giró y se acercó tanto a Kurlain que sus caras estaban casi pegadas.

-¿Cómo puedo esperar que la policía me obedezca si mis propios hombres no lo hacen?

Jerry empezó a sudar, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Yo solo pensé que...

-¡No pienses!- Interrumpió Falivene - ¡Aquí el que piensa soy yo! ¡Yo soy quién trazó el plan y ningún imbécil me lo va a destrozar!

-Sí, sí,... lo he entendido.-Respondió Kurlain

"Ingles" se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse en dirección hacia el televisor, pero de repente se detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón en algo, hay veces en las que hay que demostrar que se va totalmente en serio.

Y ante el horror de todos los que estaban presentes en la sala Ian se giró y su arma escupió una ráfaga de tiro rápido que acertó en la testa de Kurlain.

La gente gritaba mientras las sangre se esparcía y unos sesos reventaban .

Y de esa forma llegó a morir antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

-¡Qué os sirva a todos de lección para que nadie vuelva a cuestionarme!- Gritó en pleno vociferio de los cautivos -¡Y hacedles callar de una puta vez...! ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡La pasta que le correspondía ahora es mía! ¿Capichi?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí Alex Adams, he oído disparos ¿Va todo bien por ahí abajo?

El centinela sacudió levemente la radio, no había forma las interferencias no cesaban.

Markus Finger se acercó a su compañero.

-Dime tío, ¿Responden o no?

-¡Joder! ¡Vaya puta mierda! ¡No sé que coño esperaba "Ingles" con semejante porquería de equipos!- Contestó enervado Adams

-Bueno... relájate tío, puede que sea cosa de la lluvia.

Alex reaccionó ante ese comentario con un gruñido.

-¡Encima eso!, tuvieron que escogerme a mí para vigilar los tejados justo cuando cae esta puñetera lluvia... ¡Y por culpa de ella no puedo ni fumar...!

Finger estalló en una corta pero ruidosa carcajada.

-Sí tío, sería muy inteligente darles un blanco a los polis con el fuego de tus asquerosos cigarrillos... ¿No recuerdas que el jefe nos lo prohibió?

Su interlocutor masculló mosqueado.

-¡No me toques la polla, Markus!

Esta vez sacudió la radio más fuerte.

-No hay manera... al parecer no tira. -Comentó Finger.

-No... esta mierda no va- Irguió la vista hasta los ojos de su camarada -¿Por qué no vas a ver si ocurre algo allí abajo? Y si es así échame una voz.

-Bien, no tardaré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche es el refugio de la superstición.

Es el refugio de la cobardía, pero también es el refugio de lo oculto.

Y de esta forma surgen criaturas grotescas y terroríficas que utilizan el miedo y la superstición como armas capaces de doblegar la voluntad de aquellas almas infectadas que traen la enfermedad y la muerte a la ciudad.

Él era esa criatura y actuaría de forma acorde a su naturaleza vengadora.

Estaba imaginándose la forma en la que quizás podría entrar en el edificio.

Tras un profundo análisis de la estructura y de la vigilancia terrorista, decidió que el mejor sitio por el que podía acceder con la mayor discreción era el tejado.

Solamente había dos guardias vigilando la entrada.

Quizás tenía que hacer uso del gas para deshacerse de los dos, aunque el problema era que necesitaba a uno consciente para...

Y de repente, vio con amplio regocijo que uno de ellos se dirigía al interior de la edificación, quedando así únicamente un guardia en la terraza.

Bien.

Comenzó pues a desplazarse medio agachado y arrastrando lentamente los pies en movimientos circulares, así conseguía moverse con el máximo silencio.

Sus brazos preparados para efectuar la presa sobre su adversario...

La espalda de su victima estaba cada vez más cerca y finalmente, cuando la alcanzó le envolvió la boca con su brazo izquierdo y con el canto de la mano derecha dio un golpe controlado en la base del cuello, logrando de esta forma que éste acabara fuera de combate en el acto.

Analizó bien al terrorista recién desmayado para de esta forma tener una referencia cercana de a lo que iba a enfrentarse más tarde.

Se parecía bastante a los informes que había leído previamente.

Un chaleco antibalas modelo kevlar de la marca Nidec... bastante grueso. (¿Posiblemente con un nivel de protección del IIIA?) Lo que le confería un peso aproximado de dos kilogramos, dándoles a ellos una menor movilidad.

Las armas eran las esperadas.

Una Sig-Sauer con capacidad para disparar doce balas más el tiro de la recamara, un par de uzis de cinco tiros por segundo; menos precisas pero más rápidas, con un cargador de hasta veinticuatro y finalmente, el arma pesada: Un fusil de asalto FN FAL.

Era imposible que una agencia armamentística normal les hubiese proveído... siendo estas armas de uso casi exclusivo para el ejército.

Probablemente tenían ciertos vínculos con ellos.

En cualquier caso era algo digno de ser investigado mucho más tarde, ya que tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Desarmó y despedazó las armas, odiaba esos instrumentos generadores de muerte.

Luego recogió el cuerpo desfallecido y se dispuso a prepararle una sorpresa al que seguramente no tardaría en volver a su puesto...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No Markus, por aquí no hay problema alguno... ya no.

Ian mantenía su talante serio y autoritario.

Y Finger no podía evitar el preguntarse por qué había en el suelo un gran charco de sangre... ni tampoco fue capaz de ignorar el hecho de que Jerry Kurlain no estaba ya entre todos los chicos encargados de vigilar a los rehenes.

-Siento mucho haber tenido que bajar para comprobar lo que... al final no fue nada, pero es que los equipos de sonido no tiran desde allá arriba... seguramente la lluvia estará interfiriendo con las ondas de frecuencia.

"Ingles" sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, me alegro de que sepáis reaccionar... me demostráis que he hecho bien al aceptarlos en esta... empresa. Pero ya que está todo aclarado, lo mejor sería que volvieras a tu puesto.- Ordenó.

Y Markus se dispuso a obedecer.

Justo estaba volviendo cuando decidió preguntar...

-Ehmm, esto... ¿Jefe?

Ian le prestó atención.

-¿Qué ha sido de Jerry?- Inquirió finalmente Finger

-Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse... ya me entiendes, demasiada presión y todo eso,... y yo, que me considero una persona generosa y justa le concedí su deseo. Y de paso, ya que no va a actuar más en esta operación, me cedió la parte de la pasta que le correspondía. ¿Alguna duda más?

Markus entendió el doble sentido de la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Falivene.

Era mejor no encolerizarlo.

-N-no jefe, eso era todo.

-Bien, pues entonces sube.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toyo Nakamura estaba realmente inquieto, temía por la seguridad de su mujer, Takumi Ito, y por la de sus dos hijos: la pequeña Ino y su hermano Chen.

¿Cómo podían haber tenido una suerte tan horrible? ¡Y pensar que todo había ido tan bien!

Una gran inversión en Fulda, la fábrica alemana de los neumáticos para los nuevos Volkswagen cuatro por cuatro... todo un acierto como "broker" que le había permitido el lujo de tomarse unas buenas vacaciones por los Estados Unidos para celebrarlo.

Habían pasado por California, Iowa, Carolina del Norte, Carolina del Sur, Colorado, Texas, Metrópolis... y en el final de su viaje, en Gotham, justo en uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de la ciudad, tuvieron que convertirse en victimas potenciales de una captura de rehenes.

Sí, definitivamente estaba inquieto, pero tenía que hacer lo posible para mantener la calma. Era vital si quería salvar a su familia.

-_No os preocupéis..._- Decía en japonés -_...ya veréis que la policía se encargará de todo este asunto._

Aiko trataba de secar sus lágrimas en vano, la presión de la situación era completamente inhumana, era increíble que estuviera pasándole todo eso.

Era horrible.

La más pequeña de la familia, extrañamente era la que más relajada estaba.

-_¿Vamos a morir, papá?_- Inquirió

Pero lo hizo con cierta distancia... como si no estuviese viviendo toda aquella situación realmente.

-_Nadie va a morir cariño, nadie va a morir..._

De repente, fue fuertemente golpeado en la cabeza con la culata del fusil por uno de los dos tipos que se encargaba de vigilar a los rehenes... el anteriormente identificado por sus compañeros como Buster Rock.

Los Nakamura empezaron a chillar de espanto.

El centinela lo tenía sujeto desde el cuello de la camisa y lo seguía atizando brutalmente, aunque esta vez fue con la culata de su Smith & Wesson... ya le había saltado cerca de dos empastes.

-¡Mirad a este puto bastardo...!- Lo soltó, lo empujó contra la pared y lo apuntó con su arma. -¡...El muy cabrón estaba confabulando con esos otros en chino o algo así!

Toyo escupía en el suelo dejando así escapar su saliva ensangrentada y esperando a que llegara su inmediato final.

Rock martilleó su pistola y Nakamura cerró sus ojos.

-Espera Buster...- Ordenó "Ingles" (O así lo llamaban) -No sabemos si realmente estaban planeando nada... quizás él tenga algo que decirnos.

Su subalterno bajó obediente el arma, mascullando levemente "bastardo".

Su familia se relajó repentinamente.

El líder de todo aquel movimiento se acercó al maltratado asiático.

Estaba sonriendo.

-Dime amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

El japonés temblaba.

-Nakamura... Toyo Nakamura.

Su interlocutor dejó escapar una risa desagradable, el acento del asiático le resultaba cómico...

-¡Vaya! ¿Así qué Nakamura? Y por supuesto no eres de aquí, has venido...- Señaló a su familia -...con tu parienta y los "bambini" para ver está maravillosa ciudad... ¿De qué tan lejos has venido?

El aludido empezó a tragar sus espumarajos... a pesar de que le sabían a glóbulos rojos. No estaba seguro de poder contestar en un inglés perfecto.

-Nosotros venir de Nagoya... en Japón.

-¡De Japón!- Se mofaba.

Y la burla dio el efecto deseado, todos sus compañeros empezaron a reírse a brazo partido.

Cuando terminaron "Ingles" continuó con su juego

-Y dime amigo ¿Te gusta Gotham?

Toyo temblaba cada vez más...

-No es de buena educación el no contestar a una pregunta amable... y los japoneses tenéis fama de ser educados.

-Sí... me gusta.

-¿Y qué te gusta más "regazzo", Gotham o Japón?

La presión era demasiada, Nakamura partió en un llanto.

-¿Qué te gusta más?

Era incapaz de responder...

"Inglés" frunció el ceño y tensó su mandíbula.

Un fuerte revés hizo escupir uno de los ya sueltos empastes del japonés, luego desenfundó rápidamente su revolver Enfield y apoyándolo contra su mejilla izquierda lo martilleó violentamente.

Todos los rehenes... y especialmente los Nakamura, empezaron a chillar descontrolados.

-¡¿Qué te gusta más?!- Rugió el italiano.

El japonés, nervioso empezó a gritar.

-¡¡¿QUÉ TE GUSTA MÁS?!!

Y de forma desesperada contestó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡No lo sé! ¡NO LO SÉ!- Gritaba aterrorizado.

El semblante de su futuro ejecutor se relajó y volvió a sonreír nuevamente.

-Por fin, nos entendemos...

Bajó su arma pero no la guardó, y señaló con su mano izquierda a su mujer e hijos.

-Ahora dime... ¿Qué coño estabas diciéndoles?

-¡Nada...!

El italiano inclinó levemente su cabeza para darle teatralidad.

-¿Nada?

-Sólo inten... - Buscaba la forma de hacerse entender en inglés - ...intentaba consolar a familia.

-Y no podías hacerlo en un idioma que nosotros entendiésemos ¿no?

-Sí... pero hablo mejor mi idioma.

"Ingles" afirmaba lentamente con su cabeza sonriendo.

-Claro...

La patada recibida en los testículos le dio a conocer un nuevo y amplio significado del término dolor.

El cabeza de los Nakamura se retorcía de pura agonía.

-¡Me tomas por imbécil! ¿No? ¡¿Qué coño les decías?! ¡Querías hacerte el héroe! ¿No?

-No... -respondió

Pero fue interrumpido por otra patada, luego el arma volvió a apuntar contra su cabeza.

-¡Sé cuando me mienten! ¡No llegue tan lejos porque me chupaba el dedo!

De tantos golpes ya estaba ausente...

-Por última vez ¡¿Qué les decías?!

-Nada...

Volvió a martillear el arma.

Y este cerró sus ojos otra vez.

Se quedó apuntándolo durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero cambió de opinión.

"Ingles" retiró su cañón... y su sonrisa se transformó en algo más diabólico.

-¡Ahora sí que vas a hablar!

Se acercó rápido hacia a los rehenes y cogió del brazo a Chen... su hijo.

Su mujer lloraba y sujetaba a su primogénito con esfuerzo... pero no pudo hacer nada.

Al final la apartaron de él y el italiano apuntó su pistola contra el niño.

-Por última vez: ¡Qué le dijiste!

-¡Por favor... no matar!- Toyo gemía desconsolado -¡Yo darle lo que quiera, pero no matar...!

Durante un rato sujetó fuerte al niño... y la tensión crecía mientras era encañonado.

-¡Por favor...!

Tensión, mucha tensión...

Pero finalmente, claudicó.

Apartó su Enfield de la cara del chico y le pellizcó la mejilla a la vez que manifestaba una leve risita de entre sus dientes.

-Bien "bambino" vuelve con tu madre.

Este no tardó en llegar hasta los brazos de su mamá, que le abrazó y le lagrimeó encima como si este hubiese renacido... como si el soltarlo conllevase el riesgo de perderlo.

-Bueno amigo,... puedes volver con tu familia, pero recuerda: Ni se te ocurra hablar de nuevo en otro idioma.- Luego se giró hacia los demás rehenes -¡Eso va también para los demás! ¡Si alguien pretende hacer el papel del "protagonista de la Jungla de Cristal" lo quitaremos rápido de en medio! Para mi eso significa "Problemas", y yo los problemas me los saco como a la mierda... por el retrete.

Tucker Izzo llamó al cabecilla con un grito.

-¡Jefe! ¡Creo que Gordon empieza a moverse!

-Mierda...- Murmuró.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos cargamos a los rehenes?

-¡No idiota ellos son nuestro billete de salida...! Haremos otra cosa. ¡Llama a Gordon! Creo que tendré que enseñarle quién manda aquí...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finger subía las escaleras con aire aburrido y cansino, desde luego era una grandísima putada que Ian Falivene hubiera bloqueado los ascensores "por seguridad".

"¡Tener qué ir andando...!" Pensaba "A veces creo que sólo hace las cosas para demostrar que puede hacerlas"

Y por ello jadeaba mientras subía hasta su puesto: la azotea.

"Desde luego hoy no es mi día de suerte".

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo distinguir a su camarada vigilando de pie y en silencio... aunque apoyado contra la pared.

Se fue acercando hasta él y se dispuso contarle las novedades.

-¡Eh tío, ya estoy aquí! ¡Al parecer el capullo de Jerry provocó al jefe! Lo sé porque él estaba ausente y en el suelo había mucha sang...

Llegó hasta Alex... y se dio cuenta de que aunque tenía una posición que desde lejos podía parecer alerta, en realidad, era que estaba ante un cuerpo inconsciente y atado.

Sólo se mantenía de pie gracias a que una fina pero resistente cuerda lo sustentaba así.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que justo en ese instante notó que detrás suya estaba erguida una presencia que antes no se encontraba allí.

No podía saberlo realmente, pues nadie le había tocado desde detrás, así que quizás era una intuición supersticiosa.

Pero en su mente se había posado ese mal presentimiento.

Aquella sensación eléctrica de cercanía que uno siempre nota en el momento que tienes algo en tu espalda…

Cuando se giró descubrió que sus temores no eran infundados.

Un ser oscuro y satánico estaba ante él observándolo desde lo alto con una mirada penetrante e intimidante.

Medía dos cabezas más que Finger, y la anchura de sus hombros era dos veces él.

El agua se deslizaba a través de su mascarada de cuero y desprendía un aura terrorífica a través de sus ojos.

Markus no fue capaz de reaccionar durante casi diez segundos, su cuerpo vibraba como un témpano de hielo…

Pero más tarde, su primera reacción formó parte del instinto básico de supervivencia de todos los seres vivos: defenderse.

Intentó apuntarle con su fusil automático… pero sólo quedó en intento.

No tuvo tiempo... de hecho nunca existió tal posibilidad, pues estaba demasiado cerca.

Era una sombra que se movía rápida… un demonio encarnado en noche.

Su diestra se quebró a la altura del codo, su rodilla cedió desde su derecha y antes de darse cuenta un brazo que podría ser la envidia del mismísimo Tommy Morrison lo alzaba desde el cuello de la camiseta a poco menos de diez centímetros del suelo y lo desplazó hasta que debajo suya quedaba únicamente el vacío.

Y nadie estuvo cerca para oír sus gritos de dolor y terror.

-_Hablemos…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Creí dejar muy claras mis condiciones Gordon! ¡Dije nada de juego sucio, dije nada de heroicidades!

La furia del terrorista podía olerse desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. Su voz sintética llena de amargor y de ira profetizaba una posible reacción peligrosa por parte de su portador.

Y James no entendía la razón de su actual comportamiento, todavía no había dado órdenes de intervención por parte de su equipo…

-No entiendo a que te refieres, estamos cumpliendo con exactitud todas las…

Fue interrumpido sin ningún tipo de miramiento por su interlocutor.

-¡¿No?! ¡¿Y cómo llamas a lo que están haciendo tus hombres a menos de dos cuadras de aquí?! ¡Veo mucho movimiento y no me gusta viejo!

El policía comprendió en ese instante a que debía de estar refiriéndose aquel criminal. Un nombre se posó en la base de su cerebelo: Billy Petit.

Una de dos, o le habían descubierto debido a algún error en sus movimientos (algo altamente improbable dada su profesionalidad) o habría decidido actuar por su cuenta (algo muchísimo más probable).

Sus ojos empezaron a centellear de furia.

-Le prometí que mataría a los rehenes si cometía una estupidez Gordon… y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Las venas del teniente se llenaron de la presión de su enfado, como si recorrieran tras sus cavidades ácido en vez de sangre.

-¡Escúchame pequeño hijo de puta, si tocas aunque sea a uno solo de los rehenes, pero a uno solo…!

-¿Qué? ¡Dime payaso! ¿Qué harás?

-Mandaré a la división SWAT con una única directriz en sus cabezas: neutralizar.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos hombres, sólo la lluvia y la respiración lo apagaba.

Era una jugada muy arriesgada y no mucho mejor pensada…

-No te atreverás…

-No tengo nada que perder.- Expuso con aplastante y cruel lógica.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Si te acercas no mataré a un rehén! ¡¡¡Acabaré con todos!!!

-No morirá ninguno, soy capaz… no fui expulsado de Chicago por no cumplir con lo que digo, pero tranquilo te puedo proponer una salida…

-¡NO VAMOS A RENDIRNOS CABRÓN! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS PARA ESO!- Gritó desesperado el terrorista.

-Nadie habla de rendirse, retiraré a mis hombres, tú dejarás a los rehenes y yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato… nada de esto habrá pasado.

De nuevo el silencio.

-Muy bien, trato hecho Gordon. Debo decir que admito que me equivoqué contigo, eres un hueso mucho más duro de lo que pensé… pero recuerda, si se vuelve a repetir este o cualquier otro incidente parecido serás el responsable de la muerte de más de un centenar de personas.

-Muy bien.- Contestó

-¡Y otra cosa más, exijo…!

Ocurrió inesperadamente, de forma poco predecible o como mucho inexplicable.

La comunicación se cortó, y junto con ella se cortó también la corriente eléctrica de toda la zona.

"¡Joder!"

Gordon dirigió su vista hacia Montoya

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

-No lo sé… al parecer se ha cortado la energía de todo el distrito, yo no he ordenado nada al respecto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ponme inmediatamente en comunicación con Petit! ¡Está vez rodarán cabezas!

-¿Y le digo algo a Bullock?

-Dile que tiene permiso para cargar contra los terroristas del sótano únicamente si lo ve necesario…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO?!

"Ingles" estaba nervioso, ya no pensaba a derechas. La desesperación que la oscuridad le estaba infundiendo le había nublado por completo la razón.

Su anterior seguridad fue sustituida por una completa e irracional angustia, y se había vuelto peligroso hasta para sus aliados.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO PASA?!!!

Comenzó a disparar hacia todas partes.

Tucker intentó calmarlo.

-Jefe, tranquilícese…

El arma descargó un ensordecedor "¡Bang!", y convirtió esa acción en el único, a la vez que último error de Izzo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate para siempre!

Su locura se disipó momentáneamente…

-¡Apuntad bien a los rehenes… y si oís algo fuera, aunque sea lo más mínimo vaciad el car…!

Una entidad negra como la noche destrozó la ventana del techo. Cayendo de esta forma como un ángel caído y castigador, desatando el caos en medio de la oscuridad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No entiendo porque se cabrea señor, nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver con esto… de hecho estamos tan perplejos como usted.

Petit lo decía en serio, aunque era cierto que el estaba pensando en la mejor forma de acceder al edificio por su cuenta.

-No sé porque me cuesta creerte…

-Se lo aseguro señor, pero ahora que lo menciona, eso explica algunas anomalías...

Billy notó que James se encontraba extraño desde la otra línea de comunicaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace cosa de veinte minutos que desapareció la vigilancia del tejado, fue tan repentino que no nos dimos cuenta hasta hace poco, ya que se movían constantemente… ¿Ha tenido usted algo que ver?

Un mutismo repentino se apoderó del ambiente.

-No.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De acuerdo Renee, si esas son nuestras nuevas órdenes nos pondremos en movimiento, Harvey fuera.

Bullock sonrió ampliamente, no aguantaba tener que esperar tanto tiempo en la lluvia.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que aguardaba con el grueso de la unidad en el exterior y con el clima atacándoles constantemente.

Esperando para que le diesen luz verde.

Y finalmente, su paciencia había dado sus frutos.

Además, el corte de energía era una razón más que suficiente para actuar rápido...

-Señor ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del teniente?

Quien inquiría era Clarence Bow, el actual líder táctico de los SWAT, hombre valiente y decidido, y a la vez, un brillante estratega.

-Tenemos permiso para entrar si lo considero realmente necesario, y lo considero necesario... - Harvey tiró el palillo de dientes ya mordisqueado. - Dividíos en dos equipos y disponeos a entrar, voy por el chaleco antibalas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aquí Jet Lewis! ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá arriba? ¿Por qué se ha cortado la corriente? ¡Jefe, respóndame!

Y nadie contestaba... ¿Había atacado la D.P.G.C al vestíbulo del hotel?

¡Si era así lo mejor que podían hacer era poner pies en polvorosa! Ya que aún no habían podido terminar de colocar todas las cargas explosivas, y no podían debido a la evidente falta de visibilidad, ya que las linternas daban una luminosidad limitada.

Además, si la policía había decidido atacar, este proyecto estaba ya destinado al fracaso.

Dani "Tuercas" Abaloni fue el primero en sugerir semejante idea.

-¡Tíos, no sé lo que vosotros pensaréis, pero no pienso quedarme aquí para comprobar como van a tratarnos la pasma!

-¡Estoy contigo!- Secundó Lewis

Pero claro, siempre había un imbécil.

Y ese imbécil era Tommy Redgar.

Amigo de la infancia de la familia Falivene y lame-pollas profesional.

-¿Vais a abandonar a los que están arriba? ¡¿Qué clase de pedazos de mierda sois vosotros?! ¿Así le pagáis a Ian el que os incluyera en esta gran empresa?

-¡De haber sabido que todo esto iba a salir así le habría dicho a "Ingles" que se metiera todo el plan por el culo!- Contestó Abaloni.

Pero Tommy no venía solo, se había traído a sus sabuesos: Raymon "Hachas" y Tutti "Labio partido"

Y eran los que tenían las armas pesadas a mano, ya que ellos se encargaban de la vigilancia mientras los demás colocaban las cargas.

Ello no impidió que el resto pudieran sacar sus pistolas.

-¡De aquí no sale nadie...!- Sentenció Redgar -¡...E iremos a socorrer a nuestro líder como personas agradecidas!

William Smith fue el que le encaró.

-¡Somos cinco contra tres... y queremos salir! ¡Si quieres rescatar a tu amigo ve tú!

-¿Cuántas posibilidades creéis que tenéis de acertar con esta falta de luz?- Desafió Michael Kant.

-¡Desgraciados! ¡Nadie se amotinará en este barco!- Rugió Tommy.

La gasolina estaba esparcida por el suelo y los bidones colocados, pero quien encendió la mecha fue Truman "Napias" Romero.

-¡Puto lame-culos!

-¡Bastardo!

El disparo de Tommy y la posterior muerte de Truman habría sido el comienzo de una pelea personal e interna.

Pero situaciones más urgentes dejan de lado hasta los conflictos más tempranos y temperamentales.

Y una de esas puede ser perfectamente la detonación de un muro y la posterior entrada de agentes SWAT por el hueco recién abierto.

-¡Os habla el sargento Harvey Bullock de la D.P.G.C., deponed vuestras armas y ríndanse inmediatamente o nos veremos obligados a acabar con vosotros!

Era algo que sonaba recitado, como si hubiese pasado años memorizándolo para decirlo en momentos parecidos a este, pero no por ello menos amenazador.

El grito de guerra de Redgar desencadenó el infierno.

-¡Matad a los polis!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La situación era realmente tensa y sus métodos podían considerarse salvajes.

Salvajes, pero necesarios.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para causar el mínimo daño colateral posible, y el máximo horror.

Sus adversarios eran numerosos, estaban armados y tenían a personas inocentes cautivas. Pero él ya sabía cuantas eran esas gentes, cuantos enemigos había y que armas tenían. Pues su interrogatorio con el infeliz anterior había dado excelentes resultados.

Y consiguió en una única y teatral caída que todos ellos perdieran la vista de los rehenes y fijarán su atención en un único punto:

En él.

Sus peores temores, sus pesadillas tornadas en noche.

El mismo terror que infundían a cada ocaso devuelto a ellos de un sólo golpe.

Cobardes y supersticiosos.

En el fondo no eran más que seres enfermos e inseguros que para paliar su miedo e inseguridad quieren imponerse, y se corrompen fácilmente a cambio de esa falsa seguridad.

Otros desean conseguir poder, y se imponen por medio del terror... irónicamente son los que más miedo sufren.

Cobardes y supersticiosos... todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y para ellos era aquella función.

La sombra del murciélago cayó en picado junto con el sonido y las piezas de una ventana que se precipitaban como frías cuchillas de afeitar.

Y en pleno corazón de las tinieblas, aquel centinela oscuro abrió con brio el telón y empezó su siniestro espectáculo.

Alas de cuero negro y la envergadura de una bestia gigante fue la imagen que presentó a un grupo de egoreros, y la falta de luminosidad abría las puertas a unas mentes enfermas para una imaginación más macabra, un mero espejismo irreal que ellos convertían en real.

-¡DISPARAD!

El bramido de un asesino asustado empujó el delirio de unos pocos a una reacción explosiva.

Unas descargas que jamás alcanzarían su objetivo.

Tiroteaban sin apuntar... estaba demasiado oscuro y estaban demasiado aterrorizados para hacerlo.

Siendo como niños que corrían con unas tijeras en el borde mojado de una piscina.

Llovían balas y la sangre salpicaría si no los detenía... los muy estúpidos acabarían por matarse entre ellos.

Los proyectiles eran esquivados, y algunos atravesaban su capa de cuero, agujereándola.

Mañana dirán que era una criatura inmortal que recibía los tiros sin sufrir daño alguno.

Que atacaba con ferocidad, bestialidad y violencia.

Siendo esta precisión únicamente el claro resultado de años de entrenamiento y práctica.

Pero claro, ellos no lo sabían.

Y el señor de la noche vió en esta ventaja su única posibilidad de victoria.

Su traje de corambre ajustado era bastante rígido, pero no limitaba sus movimientos.

Pero la capa sí que lo hacía, pues era bastante pesada, mejor diseñada para la intimidación que para el conflicto.

Por eso había adaptado su estilo de combate.

Aprendió jûjutsu, para adquirir una base, controlar su centro y adiestrarse en movimientos de proyecciones y presas, y también para aprender a golpear en zonas sensibles llamadas puntos kyusho.

Luego fue más allá y se instruyó en koppojutsu, nûnjutsu y aikido.

Con el koppojutsu desarrolló una forma más práctica y brutal en el campo del cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprendió a controlar y atacar los huesos del cuerpo humano, y endureció su anatomía.

Con el nûnjutsu aprendió en el campo de la lucha a camuflarse, a lanzar con precisión sus batarangs y a realizar sus ataques con los movimientos más breves y sencillos posibles.

Y en cuanto al aikido le fue útil para conseguir un control perfecto tanto físico como mental, convirtiéndose este en el puente de todas sus prácticas marciales.

A parte también había cosechado otras disciplinas como el kárate, el boxeo y el kick boxing para la realización de golpes directos de brazos y piernas. En definitiva: actos pugilísticos, útiles para abrir las defensas.

Y con estás capacidades se dispuso a realizar su caza.

La refriega comenzó y Batman empezó lanzando sus batarangs en dirección a dos matones de poca monta.

No vio el resultado de su acción pues inmediatamente después se dirigió al más cercano y, sujetando su brazo con su diestra, le partió las costillas con un potente golpe de antebrazo con la zurda, luego rompió su codo con un golpe moderado, clavó un codazo en el rostro del infeliz y después lo proyecto hacía otro que le apuntaba con el rifle de asalto.

Mientras hacía esto, reconocía los rostros que había observado en las fichas policiacas.

Ese era Doug Fister y ahora estaba fuera de combate.

Los gritos seguían oyéndose por toda la sala, estaban completamente aterrados.

En el ambiente se oía esos lamentos de dolor tan deliciosos, en el que destacaba uno que bramaba "¡mi brazo! ¡mi brazo!". El murciélago supo en ese instante que se trataba de Buster Rock, uno de los que había recibido el bumerang con forma de rata voladora.

De todas formas la pugna todavía estaba lejos de terminar.

Siguió eludiendo las ráfagas hasta que se le acercó uno al que seguramente se le había acabado la munición.

Murder Christoff, alias "El tuerto"

Típica carne de gimnasio, boxeador retirado y matón de segunda.

En definitiva: músculos sin cerebro.

Intentó dos jabs de izquierda y un crochet diestro.

Fracasó en sus tres movimientos, y ni siquiera tuvo que bloquearlos.

Batman respondió con un uppercut y lo sujetó entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera de espaldas para luego propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en los testículos, finalmente aprovechando que el daño lo impulsaba hacia el frente, golpeó con los dos cantos de la mano plana en las terminaciones nerviosas del cuello, controlándose para evitar dejarlo paralítico.

Con esto las hostilidades parecían estar cesando.

Se estaban resignando.

-¡BATMAN!

El caballero de la noche se giró, y lo que observó le infundó de una profunda ira.

Allí estaba el cabecilla de todos estos problemas, el director de esta gran orquesta de cruel terrorismo.

Ian Falivene.

Y estaba protegiéndose detrás de uno de los rehenes, una pequeña niña asiática.

-¡DETENTE O LA MATO! ¡JURO QUE LA MATARÉ!

Sus delirantes ojos estaban apuntando directamente a las retinas del señor de la noche, y estas desprendían furia y odio eternos.

Al terrorista le temblaba la mano... la chica estaba en peligro.

El arma podía dispararse sola.

-¡SOY CAPAZ! ¡LO JURO!

Batman entornó su vista y apretó su mandíbula dejándola rígida.

Estaba completamente cubierto con su capa, encorvado como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa... y se valió de que estaba envuelto en su cuero para buscar un batarang sin que se diese cuenta...

-¡¡¡CRÉEME!!! ¡¡¡SOY CAPAZ!!!

Norman intervino en ese momento.

-Hermano creo que deberíamos huir hacia la policía... eso es lo más sensato.

-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!!

Batman aprovechó y lanzó su proyectil, este acertó en su objetivo: el tejido nervioso del dorsal de la mano.

No había sido fácil, tuvo que apuntar muy bien y hacerlo muy rápidamente.

El resultado mereció la pena, ahora no podía disparar el arma y el dolor le dio chance a la niña para poder escapar.

Pero esto solo cegó de furia a su adversario que hinchado de cólera, arrancó de cuajo el arma afilada y se tiró contra el murciélago, loco como un berseker nórdico.

Ello significó la perdición del mafioso.

El guardian de Gotham se desahogó con él.

Una enérgica patada giratoria clavó el talón de su bota en el pómulo derecho del matón, soltándole dos dientes y provocando que este chocase su cabeza contra la pared de la derecha. Luego se acercó a él y concentró todos sus golpes en sus terminaciones nerviosas, emanando vida líquida a través de todas las zonas embestidas: Rompió su dedo índice y pulgar, no volvería a apuntar un arma nunca más.

Le atacó con un swing descendente en la quijada, le rompió las costillas con la rodilla, le agarró de un brazo, lo estiró y le lanzó con la falange de los dedos un golpe moderado en una de las axilas, más tarde, puso todo su peso en una pierna y partió su rótula en dos, dejándolo sin posibilidad alguna de recuperación.

Después, con la fuerza de Heracles en un brazo, lo elevó desde el cuello de su camiseta y lo plantó contra la pared.

El asesino lloraba y se desangraba de desesperación.

El hombre murciélago le dedicó un leve susurro...

-_No en mi ciudad._

Y el cráneo del guerrero oscuro se clavó con fuerza, rompiéndole el cartílago nasal, detonando en un estallido rojo y dejando un cuerpo inconsciente y destrozado.

Cuando término lo dejó en el suelo, viviría pero jamás olvidaría este día.

Fijó su vista en el ambiente, hacía tiempo que los que quedaban en pie se habían marchado hacia las líneas policiacas, y observó que aunque aterrados, los rehenes estaban todos a salvo.

La noche era joven y no podía malgastar su tiempo, aún existían victimas a la que salvar, no mientras él viviese.

Era un alma auto-castigada.

No tenía nada que perder y estaba sediento de justicia.

Su misión: destruir la enfermedad.

No deben existir más victimas de esa enfermedad...

No debe existir esa enfermedad.

Esa misión es sagrada, es una promesa realizada hace mucho tiempo, una promesa inquebrantable.

Sacó un disparador, apuntó hacia arriba y tiró.

De la boca de su herramienta fue escupido un gancho magnético unido a una resistente cuerda de nilón.

El murciélago pulsó de nuevo el botón con el pulgar y este se elevó volando como el arcángel San Gabriel tras haber impartido justicia...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey Bullock terminó con el última amenaza terrorista alcanzándole en el cuello.

-Informe de la situación.

-Equipo rojo estable, amenaza neutralizada.- respondió el líder de la unidad

-Equipo azul estable, dos agentes heridos, la unidad médica se está encargando correctamente.

-Perfecto...- Sentenció Bullock -.... avisaré del éxito al teniente.

Recogió el comunicador y empezó a hablar.

-Aquí Harvey en el sótano del hotel, la amenaza terrorista ha sido totalmente erradicada con éxito... ¿Cómo es la situación en el exterior?

-No te lo vas a creer Harvey...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Worthington Gordon no podía creerse lo que sus ojos revelaban.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo...

¡Los terroristas salían del edificio desarmados y con los brazos levantados!

¡Y venían corriendo!

-¡No disparen! ¡¡¡Nos rendimos!!!

"¡Increible!"

Nadie podía entenderlo...

Por ahí corría Norman "Cachorro" Falivene, otro que se parecía bastante a Dorian Mabrodis y... ¿Ese no era Buster Rock? Parecía tener un brazo herido...

-¡Por favor, arrestenos! ¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero aléjelo de nosotros!

Montoya sonrío y dejó en marca un comentario socarrón

-¿Es posible que los chicos malos se hallán arrepentido de sus actos y decidan entregarse?

Desde el comunicador Harvey estaba extrañado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí fuera?

-Se están rindiendo... han tirado sus armas y se están entregando. ¿Has tenido algo que ver Bullock?

-No... sólo hemos llegado hasta el sótano... ¿puede haber sido cosa de Petit?

-Imposible, Montoya me dice que no se ha movido de su posición...

De repente, uno de los matones, ya arrestado y esposado pasó por su lado, estaba describiendo la situación a uno de los guardias y parecía bastante desquiciado.

-¡...unas enormes alas negras! ¡Te lo digo tío, era el anticristo! ¡El anticristo en persona! ¡Las balas le atravesaban... le atravesaban! ¡Batman existe y es un auténtico hombre-murciélago...!

Harvey lo oyó, su voz se tornó furiosa.

-¡¿Batman?! ¡Otra vez ese maldito hombre murciélago! ¡¿Qué coño se cree?! ¡¿Qué la ciudad es suya?! ¡Nadie puede tomarse la justicia por su mano! ¡¡¡Nadie!!! ¡Venga chicos! ¡Hay que atraparlo!

James sonrió.

-Déjalo Bullock, a estas horas ya debe de haber escapado...

-¡No se pierde nada por intentarlo! ¡Bullock fuera!

El hombre murciélago, hacía ya apenas un año que se había empezado a oír las historias de ese ser.

Al principio se pensaban que eran cuentos de borrachos y vagabundos, pero luego se vieron acciones que eran demasiado claras para que fuesen historias.

Aunque nunca vieron a nadie que encajaba con la descripciones, pues no solía dejar pista alguna.

¿Era un hombre que había decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano o se trataba de una criatura enviada por Dios cansado ya de tanta corrupción?

En cualquier caso, no importaba.

Gordon rió con ganas, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Y a Renee esto no se le pasó por alto.

-Le veo con mejor humor señor y eso a pesar de que la lluvia no ha dejado de caer... ¿Puede tener algo que ver este final para una noche horrible?

-Quizás...- Expuso el policía -...o quizás sea que hasta en este estercolero de ciudad los milagros pueden ser posibles.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notas del autor: **Está historia la empecé a escribir en el año 2006, y es uno de mis primeros escritos, la época en que apenas tenía experiencia. Estaba sin terminar, porque en aquel tiempo me costaba continuar y la inspiración desaparecía continuamente, (el mal que muchos de nosotros conocemos como "bloqueo de escritor"). Pero hace poco lo abrí por nostalgia y bueno,... me propuse completar el prólogo, aunque he de admitir que tuvieron que presionarme para que lo hiciese. Se suponía que iba a ser un crossover entre Batman y Kim Possible... pero se me olvido de que iba a ir la trama, sólo recordaba como se suponía que iba a ser esta introducción. Es por ello que es bastante posible que no termine esta historia, aunque claro, nunca se sabe. Posiblemente me proponga a desarrollar una nueva trama y acabe formando algo con ésto o puede que lo deje así. De momento mantendré congelado esto y me dedicaré a otras cosas. De todas formas, espero que lo hallán disfrutado.


End file.
